Semi-conductor devices utilizing copper footprints have been known as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a semi-conductor device 10 including a non-planar stepped copper footprint 12 having first 14, second 16 and third 18 step portions. The first 14 and third 18 step portions have substantially the same thickness and are relatively larger in area than the second step 16 portion interposed therebetween. The second step 16 of the copper footprint is thinner and smaller in area than either the first or third step of the copper footprint. A semi-conductor element 20, such as a DMOS (diffused metal-oxide semi conductor) device, is soldered to the first step 14 of the copper footprint and an aluminum bond pad 22 is soldered to the top surface of the third step 18 of the copper footprint. Nothing is bonded to the thinner narrower second step 16 portion. The downward step created by the thinner second step 16 of the copper footprint prevents the solder 24, 26 from flowing from the first step 14 or the third step 18 of the copper footprint and making an electrical connection between the semi-conductor element 20 and the aluminum bond pad 22. In this way the second step 16 creates a solder stop.
However, this non-planar, three step copper footprint of the prior art is difficult to make and is expensive. Thus, heretofore, there has been a need for a simple, inexpensive method of providing a solder stop on a semi-conductor device utilizing a copper footprint.